run away
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: that's all he was trying to do.
1. A new home

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked his friend. "What do you mean?" Pietro said coming out of a weird thought. "Well you not running circles around me, is something bothering you." He said stopping to look at the other.

"No just thing."

"About?"

"Do, do you think I'd be welcomed at the mansion."

"What, why."

"Because since I came out about being gay the guys are treating me like I'm contagious." Pietro said nearly in tears. Kurt sighed. It was wrong of them to treat him that way over something so pointless. "I'm sure you would be, I can ask if you want."

"Really." Looking up to his new friend.

"Ja we can go ask now." He said smiling.

"Okay let's go." He said and grabbed Kurt's hand so he could port. When the smoke cleared they were in professor x's office, said man had a confused expression on his face. "Hello boys." he said kindly. "Hello professor Pietro had a question to ask." Kurt said stepping back. "Look I know I've fought against you and the others here but I can't stay with the brotherhood the way they're acting, and I don't where else to go so can I stay here." He asked face bright red.

Looking shyly through ashamed eyes. "It would be a pleasure to have you here but you would have to room with another student."

"He can share a room with me. I don't really mind."

"Okay you can go get your things and we'll have a bed moved in by tomorrow. I'm afraid you'll have to bear with them one more night."

"Alright."

~tomorrow after school~

"So this is my new start huh. Doesn't feel like it."

"Hey cheer up I'm sure they'll be happy not to have to deal with you as an enemy."

"Ya I can be annoying." He laughed quietly.

"Come on."

"What's he doing here?" Scott said. The words causing Pietro to cringe at the amount of hate in them. "I live here now." He mumbled and took a step back about to run off. "Scott be nice." Jean said. "So why are you here?" She asked much kinder. Pietro relaxed. "I live here now." He repeated louder. "That's like cool but why." Kitty said. "Let's just say I didn't feel welcome at the brotherhood anymore."

"Oh."

"Anyway he staying in my room with me." Kurt said.

"Okay with that man." Evan said.

"Look if you don't want me here or don't like me come out and say it, because if I wanted people talking about me behind my back and acting nice to my face I would have stayed at the brotherhood." Miranda, a new girl stood up she's an empath so she know how he felt, and gave him a hug. "As long as you're here your one of us." She said confidently. "Could not have said it better myself." The professor said. "Hey sorry for doing your job."


	2. of crushes and friends

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt asked they still had about an hour till dinner. "Listen to music, talk, watch videos." Pietro said.

"Who do you watch?"

"Tobygames, Pewdiepie, Nova, etc."

"Who do ya like?" Pietro blushed at the question and mumbled an answer. "What?"

"Nobody."

"Don't lie."

"I-I'm not."

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me."

"Fine, who?"

"Herr Logan."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up. … It's your turn."

"Lance."

"Then why'd you leave."

"Out of sight out of mind, right."

"But you have classes with him."

"Yeah but I go to school for the hell of it I already have a diploma."

"How?"

"I learn things a lot faster."

"Oh. How has Wanda been?"

"She's lucky the guys don't dare make fun of her but she's also a chick so."

"I heard she's going out with Tabby."

"Yeah. How well can you hold your liquor?"

"Alright I guess."

"Lucky. I'm drunk of my ass after a sip. … Halloween is coming up soon right."

"Yeah so."

"Well maybe we can find out if Logan likes you back."

"Really, how?"

"Well you could always dress up in a skimpy maid's uniform for all hollows' eve."

"What no way I'm not dressing as a chick."

"Why not."

"Because, because just no."

"Would you feel better if you weren't the only one?"

"Maybe."

"Fine I'll dress as a chick too."

"Well you'll have to go as a school girl."

"Fine by me."

~next day~

Kurt feel evil today deciding on inviting a certain brotherhood member to the Halloween party at the mansion. He walked up to Lance and tapped his shoulder. "What do you want x-geek."

"Well I was going to tell you something about your ex-teammate but if that's your attitude then I'll just leave."

"Wait what?"

"Oh nothing just that he dressing as a slutty school girl for the party that you and the girls are invited to." He said and walked evil smirk plastered on his face.


	3. SORRY

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN GOT SO SICK I MISSED A WEEK OF SCHOOL . ANYWAYS I'LL BE UPDATING SOON.**


End file.
